


A Private Moment

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds RPF, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between a sweet pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shelby bb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shelby+bb).



> Written for Shelby to fight against the haters on her blog. Slightly edited since submitting, due to ask box character limitations.

Matthew and Ali had some time alone after one of her shoots. He had snuck into the dressing room as she was finishing up removing the make up. "Hi," he whispered, gliding up to her chair in front of the mirrors. He cupped the back of her head and leaned in for a delicate kiss. Still speaking softly, he said, "You're perfect in every way. I love you." He gently traced one of her eyebrows with his thumb, causing her to sigh contentedly. It was a perfect end to a long day.


End file.
